


Flirty McFlirtson

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy day at the office, but people are grumpy because they haven’t eaten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirty McFlirtson

You crouch, watching. He’s moving slowly across the rooftop, looking in the opposite direction—looking for you. You see him start to turn and you move back behind the wall. You hold your breath, wait a couple seconds, then peek out. He’s turned back around. You can hear him muttering to himself as you bring your gun up, aiming for his head. You pull the trigger.

“Boom! Headshot, motherfucker! Last kill, game over!” You jump up from the desk chair and drop the controller on the desk, arms raised in victory.

“What? WHAT?! You were behind me the whole time?!” Ray takes his headphones off, tosses his controller on the desk, and sinks into his chair.

“God damn, dude, look at that fucking score. Y/N, you are never allowed to play with us in any Let’s Play. You fucking hosed him.” Geoff leans back in his chair to look at Michael’s screen as killcam rolls. “Jesus,” he mutters, shaking his head and turning back around to get back to work. Michael was out with Gavin and Lindsay to an early lunch, so Ray had invited you over for a quick game of Call of Duty.

“I thought you said you weren’t any good?” Ray looks over at you.

“Nooo, you assumed I wasn’t any good. I just didn’t correct you.” You smile sweetly at him. “It was funnier this way.” He smiles back because, hey, who can resist you?

“I’m just so glad none of the guys were here to see that.” He picks his controller back up and exits the game. You walk the foot over to his desk and nudge his chair with your hip.

“Why, cause I’m a girl?” He looks up at you.

“No, because you kicked my fucking ass. That was embarrassing. I mean, hell, Ryan’s come close to it, but that—” He points at his screen, “That was skill.”

“Damn right it was. So, when are you gonna invite me over for a stream?” You smile down at him.

“Oh…uh….”

“Hey, Flirty McFlirtson, aren’t you supposed to be heading upstairs to record?” Geoff turns to you. You bend over and look at the clock in the corner of Ray’s screen.

“Yeah, shit. Ray, we’ll continue this later!” You grab your sweater off of Michael’s chair and rush out of the room, running into Gavin, Michael, and Lindsay in the hall.

“So, how’d you do?” Lindsay calls as you head for the stairs. You laugh.

“Ask Ray!”

You’re already jogging up the stairs as Ray yells into the hall, “No, don’t ask Ray!” All three of them laugh. You reach the top of the stairs where Joel is standing, staring at his watch.

“You’re late.” You walk over and grab his wrist, looking at the watch.

“By like, a minute.”

“That’s still late.” You roll your eyes and, still holding his wrist, pull him over to the sound room to see Adam still in the booth recording lines for Cardin. You wave your hand at him before looking back at Joel.

“How can I be late when Adam is still recording?” You whisper. Joel shifts his feet, pulling your fingers off his wrist.

“Adam was late, too. He’s almost done.” You sigh and go sit on the couch, Joel following behind you. He sits, looking across the room to Adam doing his lines and Shane listening and recording. He jiggles his leg and rubs at his bottom lip as he takes his phone out and probably checks the stocks. You look over at his phone, but can’t see anything. His leg still jiggles, vibrating the whole couch. You nudge him with your knee. He doesn’t stop, but you can see the faintest smile on his face. You nudge him again, just a little harder. The smile grows a little bit more and his leg jiggles faster.

“You are jiggling the whole fucking couch.” You whisper over at him.

“Shhhhh.” You sigh as his leg moves faster, and harder. You know he’s definitely doing it on purpose now. You lean in close to him, turn to put your chin on his shoulder, and stare at him. “Stop it.”

He sighs dramatically and puts his phone down, leg jiggle calming down but still going.

“Did you really kick Ray’s ass at CoD?” You sit up.

“Where did you hear that? It was literally 2 minutes ago.” Joel held his phone up.

“He tweeted it.”

“Really?!” You grab his phone and turn away from him, slapping his hands away as he grabs for it. He tries to reach around you, but you push him away. “I just wanna see!”

“Then use your own phone!” His fingers go to your ribs and you screech when he makes contact. Still clutching his phone in one hand, you wiggle to get away from him and find yourself on the floor staring up at Adam. You point at Joel who is half-assedly laying on the couch in order to reach you.

“He started it.” You protest breathlessly.

“You took my phone!” He makes another grab for it, but you roll away.

“I just wanted to see the tweet!”

“Where’s your phone?” Joel sits up as Adam still looks on, arms crossed in front of him, smile on his face.

“Left it at my desk.” You bring the phone up, tapping on the Twitter app and scrolling a bit.

 

> Ray Narvaez Jr @AH_BrownMan      5m
> 
> Just got my ass handed to me in CoD by @Y/N. #cringeworthy

 

Below it is a picture of him frowning. You laugh, holding the phone to your chest for a minute before handing it back to Joel.

“So, it’s true?!” Adam says from above you.

“How did you hear about it?! You were in the sound booth!”

“I was able to check Twitter quickly in between scenes.” He goes to sit by Joel on the couch as you sit up on the floor.

“Yes, it’s true. I kicked his ass.” You shrugged. “I told him he should invite me over to stream sometime and he told me only if I was any good. So, I showed him just how good I was.” You grin, pushing yourself up off the floor.

“You can always come over and stream with me you know. I’ll show you how to Dark Souls.”

“Or, how about this: you, me, Joel, and Ray. Left 4 Dead stream, yeah? Or maybe even a Let’s Play thing!” You smile at them. They look at each other and shrug. “Go talk to Ray about it. I gotta go do these lines real quick so I can get back downstairs.”

\-----

Half an hour later, you head downstairs to grab a drink before going back to your desk. Chris is slumped at the table with his forehead resting on it. You grab two water bottles from the fridge and sit next to him, placing a bottle by his head. He looks over at you and you give him a little smile.

“What up, hot stuff?” When he turns his head back towards the floor and groans, you lean on his shoulder. “What’s the matter?”

“I’m stuck.” He mumbles.

“To the table?” That gets a little chuckle out of him.  
“Nah, just on something I’m writing.” You sit for a minute, leaning on him.

“Have you had lunch yet?” He looks up at the clock and sighs, forehead returning to the table.

“Nope.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

“What?” He picks his head up again, watching you stand up.

“Lunch. Let’s go. Fuddruckers.” You pull him and the stool back from the table.

“But…writing!” You grab onto his wrists and pull him up.

“Grab your laptop. Meet me out front in 5.”

“But…” You walk towards the back where your desk is.

“Out front! 5 minutes!” You look back in time to see him throw his hands up in defeat. You quickly grab your bag and phone from your desk and head out. You don’t see Chris when you enter the lobby, but Adam and Joel are there.

“Don’t you ever work?” Joel raises an eyebrow at you.

“No.” You grin up at him. “What are you guys doing?”

“Deciding on where to go for lunch.” Adam responds.

“What a coincidence, I was just heading out to Fuddruckers for lunch. You guys should come.”

“Did I hear Fuddruckers?” Ray’s head pops out of the AH office.

“You haven’t had lunch either?” Ray shakes his head and you sigh. “Grab your shit and let’s go.” You turn back around to see Chris coming down the hall, laptop case in hand. He stops when he sees the group in the hall.

“I feel like I just walked into an anime.” You walk over to him and thread your arm through his, pulling him outside with everyone else following behind. You stand in the warm sun for a second.

“So, who’s car are we taking?” Ray asks from your other side.

“Who said anything about a car? It’s a 10 minute walk.”

“Welp, I’m going back inside.” He starts to turn but you quickly wrap your other arm around his.

“Nope, you’re stuck here now.” You hear Joel sigh behind you. “I heard that and I’m out of arms, mister. Adam, help me out. And stop laughing!” You turn back and see them both grinning. “Alright, let’s go!”

You guys walk there in silence—well, mostly silence. Ray grumbles beside you every so often until you reach the lights at the corner of 1st and Slaughter. Joel’s the one to really break the silence.

“I feel like I’m in a harem.”

“I wonder what they call a male harem.” You muse out loud.

“Sausage Fest,” Ray supplies. You unhook your arms from Ray and Chris before turning to face the group, hand up in front of you.

“No, wait. I got it.” All eyes on are on you as you grin at them. You throw your arms open. “Meat Squad.” You laugh as your comment is met with groans.


End file.
